Birthday confession
by awesomegurl68
Summary: Sue lets out a secret after having a drink of wine on her 21st birthday. One shot.


It was a warm, "Springalicious" day when Sue's 21st birthday arrived. Technically, it wasn't a leap year, so it wasn't _really_ her birthday. Her mother recently felt terribly about all of the birthdays for her children that she let slip by, so she decided to make up for it by throwing Sue a surprise party for the big day. Of course, it wasn't going to be a huge party. Frankie had invited the Donahues, Brad, and Lexie. Reluctantly, she invited Sue's current boyfriend, Aiden, even though Frankie knew it might create an awkward situation with Sean being there. Sue had told her about their Christmas kiss and her feelings for her long time neighbor and friend, however, Sean and Sue never did talk about that night.

Sue arrived at the Heck house after a long day of classes. She didn't expect anything to be out of the ordinary since her birthday was usually overlooked, but the first thing she noticed upon walking in the house was that it had been decorated for her birthday. She recognized the recycled birthday decorations, a cake with "Happy Birthday, Sue!" written on it, some appetizers on the table that clearly were not made by her mother, and a few bottles of wine with wine glasses nearby. "Wine?" she wondered to herself. Then it dawned on her that she was actually old enough to drink alcohol. She had tried some in the past with Brad, but only a few sips made her start spilling secrets to Brad so she decided she would wait until she was old enough before having it again. While it looked like there was supposed to be a party happening, she didn't notice any people until suddenly, a group of familiar faces popped up all around the house shouting "Surprise!" Sue was shocked and excited because she always wanted to have a surprise party as a teenager. She was happy to see her friends and family all together, but felt a lump in her throat when she noticed Sean was in the room. Sean looked different than last time she saw him on New Year's Eve. He smiled at her but it didn't seem as genuine as usual. His face was a little bit scruffy and his clothes were more casual than the norm. She wondered if he was upset about what happened between them, or what didn't happen between them. Sue wanted to talk to him so badly about their kiss, but eventually it seemed like too much time had passed and neither of them said a word about it. Sue snapped out of her Sean-induced trance and finally spoke.

"Wow! I can't believe it! Thanks for coming, everyone!" Sue shouted cheerfully as her friends came over to her one by one to hug her and wish her a happy birthday.

"You deserve it! I wanted your 21st birthday to be special!" Frankie said as she hugged her daughter.

"Happy Birthday, Kid." Mike said as he patted his daughter on the back.

The birthday greetings were interrupted by a knock on the door. Sue ran to the door and opened it and was surprised when she saw Aiden standing on the other side, carrying several boxes of pizza.

"Happy Birthday, Sue!" Aiden told Sue as he gave her a kiss on the cheek on the way in the house. "You're here!" Sue replied awkwardly but with a smile. She couldn't help but look in Sean's direction and notice a disgusted look on his face. Was he jealous?

"Ugh, can we open the wine already? Let's get this over with." Axl said as he rolled his eyes.

"Axl! It's your sister's birthday. Be nice and go get the paper plates." Frankie scolded him. Axl groaned and went into the kitchen.

The party-goers all filled their plates with food and piled around the too small dinner table. After they finished eating, Frankie opened up the first wine bottle. She poured a glass for everyone who was old enough and started passing them out to the guests. One was passed to Sue and she accepted it, reluctantly.

"Oh...I don't know if I'm ready..." Sue started to say before she was interrupted.

Nancy Donahue stood up and held her wine glass in the air. "A toast, to the birthday girl...I mean...woman! May your year be full of happiness and good health!" Nancy said.

"Cheers!" Replied the group who all began to drink their wine. Sue smiled a drank hers as well in order to not make a scene. "Thanks,everyone!" Sue said as she finished her glass. She was starting to feel the tingling almost immediately, and began to feel relaxed. Frankie headed back into the kitchen to insert 21 candles into the birthday cake and light them. Sue stood up and stumbled just a little bit, but no one noticed anything out of the ordinary except for one person. Brad put his hand on Sue's shoulder. "You always were a light-weight." Brad said and he smiled widely at Sue. Sue laughed louder than usual at the comment. The group gathered around the birthday cake once the candles were lit and began singing the Happy Birthday Song. Sue blew out the candles all at once and everyone cheered.

"What did you wish for?" Brick asked.

"I want to kiss Sean again." Sue responded quickly and laughed as she dipped a finger into the frosting and licked it off of her finger. She stopped laughing and was suddenly aware that everyone, including her boyfriend, was staring at her.

"Finally." Brad muttered under his breath as he looked at Sue.

Brick let out a nervous "Whoop!"

"You _what_?" Aiden asked, clearly upset. Before she had a chance to respond, Aiden was already out the door. Sue nervously looked around the room and noticed Sean. His mouth was wide open, clearly shocked, but she couldn't tell if he was happy or upset. Nancy and Frankie were standing side by side, unsure what to say or do. Mike just stood on the other side of the room and raised a curious eyebrow. Axl broke the awkward silence.

"What's the big deal? Cut the cake already!" Axl shouted. Lexie softly punched him in the arm and gave him a disapproving glare.

"AXL!" Frankie scolded under her breath.

"What?" Axl replied. "It's already _soooooo_ obvious that Sue has been crushing on him forever. And for some reason he likes her too, but I don't understand why, she's such a dork." He continued. Sean glared angrily at Axl and nervously looked around.

Sue was finally nervous enough to run out of the house. She went to her car and just sat in the front seat, banging her head on the steering wheel. She wanted to leave, but obviously she couldn't drive in her current state.

"I'll eat her slice." Axl said as he scooped an extra slice of cake onto his plate.

"Well this has been quite the party." Frankie said to Nancy.

"I'll say." Nancy said as she walked over to her son. "Is this what has been going on with you?" She asked him.

"I...uhh...can't talk about this right now." He said to his mom as he headed for the front door. Sean started walking back to his parent's house, but ended up pacing back and forth on the sidewalk without noticing that Sue was sitting in one of the parked cars. Eventually he looked up and noticed her there. He was unsure if he should talk to her or not. Sue noticed him watching her and she rolled down the car window.

"Sean!" She yelled.

"Yeah?" Sean asked as he walked to the passenger car window.

"I'm so sorry, I just.." She started before being interrupted.

"Why didn't you talk to me?" He asked.

"What? I...wait. Why didn't you talk to me?" She asked with a stern look on her face, answering his question with a question.

Sean had a confused look on his face for a minute. He opened the passenger car door and got in to sit down next to Sue.

"Sue...I didn't know what to say...I mean on New Year's I saw you with whats-his-name so I thought I missed my chance." He said.

"Your chance?" She asked. Sean let out a deep breath and looked into her eyes.

"I can't stop thinking about that _kiss._ " He said. "It was just..."

"Amazing." They both said at the same time.

"Really?" They both asked at the same time, and then laughed.

"So all of this time..." Sue started.

"...we should have been together." Sean finished her sentence.

"Yeah." She replied with a smile.

Sean smiled back at her and leaned in to give her a hug.

"So um...that birthday wish...I'd hate to see you not get your wish." Sean said with a grin.

"Oh?" She asked. Sean smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face before leaning in to gently press his lips to hers. He pulled away.

"Happy Birthday, Suzy Q." He leaned back in to kiss her again. Sue knew that this was officially the best birthday ever.


End file.
